Old Stories Love
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Porque a pesar de que casi nunca es el definitivo, el primer amor es algo tan antiguo y a la vez tan dulce que siempre valdrá la pena recordar. Este fic participa en el Reto #55 "El Primer Amor" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Canción de Hielo y Fuego ni niguno de sus personajes me pertence. Es propiedad deGeorge R.R. Martín.**

* * *

 **De Broches, Rezos y Recuerdos.**

 **Pareja**

 **(Robb/Wylla)**

Su amor, a palabras de su madre, había sido solamente un encaprichamiento. Un simple enamoramiento infantil, bobo y sin futuro. Pero Wylla sabía que aquello no era así. Que no era simplememte eso. Era joven, tonta y algo altanera, eso si que lo admitía. Pero sus sentimientos por Robb Stark, nunca serían eso.

Eran verdaderos. Eran auténticos. Eran fuertes. Y eran tan puros cómo ese par de ojos azules que vislumbró una última ocasión antes de partir de Invernalia, encabezando a sus abanderados cuál valiente Rey al frente de su ejército de valerosos rebeldes, dispuestos a enfrentar y morir enfrentando al tirano.

Las cabalgatas habían quedado suspendidas indefinidamente. Sus salidas fueron retiradas y todo por el peligroso tiempo que se vivía dentro de Puerto Blanco debido a la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes.

O bueno, los vestigios de la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes.

-¿Dónde va, mi lady?...-La tediosa voz del maestre le llegó a los oídos precisamente cuando se colocaba encima de los hombros la piel de lobo. Wylla se giró hacía él, echando chispas por los ojos azules. El pelo verde le caía por el cuello, esparcido por el pelaje lobuno.

-No te importa.

-Vuestro señor abuelo dijo...

-Sé exactamente que dijo mi señor abuelo, rata gris. Aparta de inmediato que me dirijo hacía el bosque de dioses.

-No se le tiene autorizado salir, mi señora.

Eso le puso a hervir la sangre a Wylla Manderly. Maldito roedor traicionero. Aun no olvidaba la manera en la que la abandonó ante esas sanguijuelas traicioneras de los Frey, alegando que su promesa, la promesa que su familia le hizo a la de su amado carecía ya de válidez. El único que la apoyó fue aquel Caballero de la Cebolla, cuya cabeza llevaba días pudriendose. Recuerda haber querido llorar al ver al maldito siervo colocándola ante la vista de esos aquerosos gusanos sureños con sus desgraciadas hachas colgándole de la cadera.

Pero no lloró. Ella era la hija del tritón, una norteña a todas luces y no se dejaría intimidar por nadie. Mucho menos por una altanera rata gris hipócrita y cobarde.

-¿Porqué crees que me importa un rábano lo que vos digáis? ¿Queréis ir a decidle a mi señor abuelo sobre mi desafío? Hacedlo, anda. Corre roedor inmundo a seguir llenándole de mierda los oídos a Lord Manderly.

El maestre la miró, con recelo.-¿O qué? ¿Me váis a decir que vuestra lealtad es absoluta?

-Por supuesto que lo es.

-¡Pero para con los Lannister, estúpido! Aparta de mi camino o haré que ese maldito carcelero os corte la cabeza y la bañe en brea para mi...-Sonrió con sorna al ver a ese patético anciano temblar. Tanto daba si era de ira o de miedo, eso era lo de menos.

El viejo desapareció dejándola sola en el pasillo. Un suspiro de felicidad abandonó sus labios y finalmente viendose a salvo echó a correr rumbo al bosque de dioses. Ahí, dónde podría hincarse ante el árbol corazón y pedirle por el alma de su amado.

La nieve le recibió con un beso helado y largo, pero no detuvo su andanza hasta verse bajo el arciano, que blanco e imponente se alzaba por sobre ella. Sus ojos rojos le miraban, supurando sabiduría y misticidad.

De rodillas y con lo ojos cerrados rezó.

Rezó por el fin de la guerra. Rezó por la paz. Y rezó por los nombres de los traidores que siempre consideraría sus auténticos señores. Por cada uno. Desde Lord Eddard y Lady Catelyn hasta por Bran, Rickon y Arya.

Y finalmente, rezó por él.

Por Robb. A esas alturas se sintió de nuevo débil y con los ojos llorosos miró al gran arciano que seguía observándola fijamente.-Tened la piedad, la misericordia de llevarme a su lado cuando mi tiempo aquí haya terminado. De conducirme hasta él cuando la muerte haya de venir a por mí.

Porque no había cosa que desease más que aquello. Que volver a verle. Incluso aunque Robb desconociese su sentir e ignorase ese enorme amor que le profesaba. Incluso aunque tuviese que vivir una vida al lado de un Frey, que los antiguos y si se podían hasta lo nuevos dioses se apiadasen de ella y le llevasen hasta él y pudiese disfrutar de una eternidad a sabiendas que su amado se hayaba junto a ella.

De su guante, sacó aquel preciado broche que le robó a ese gusano con nombre de dragón de los aposentos prestados por su noble abuelo y lo miró cómo si le pudiese ver a él en aquella diminuta pieza plateada.

El lobo huargo estaba en sus manos y con la ternura de una amante inocente y enamorada le acarició, cómo si pudiese tocar esas mejillas blancas de nuevo.

No podría jamás vengarse, no podría jamás... Pero cuando su futuro esposo Frey acudiese a su lecho se aseguraría de convertir su vida en un infierno. Uno que haría que los siete infiernos que le aguardaban a él y a toda su calaña les pareciesen una estadía en las Islas del Verano.

Besó con dolor y profundo amor aquel broche plateado antes de volver a ocultarlo.

Se secó las lágrimas y se volvió hacía el castillo dónde ya le esperaba esa estúpida rata gris en compañía de su madre.

Se dispusó a soportar la regañina con honor y valor cómo toda buena norteña.

Quién diría que aquel pequeño broche que tanto quería sería la herramienta perfecta para vengarse del maestre Lannister, enterrándolo bien en hondo en su ojillo porcino cuando se atrevió a querer delatar la llegada de un pequeño lobezno a Puerto Blanco, evitando de paso la salida de un cuervo negro rumbo a Invernalia.

La dama de cabello verde sonrió al ver a ese patético roedor convulsionar entre los estertores de la muerte, antes de volverse al pequeño lobo e inclinar su cabeza en gesto de profundo respeto.-Sea bienvenido, mi Rey.

Los ojos azules del diminuto rey resplandecieron de gusto al identificar el broche que la doncella llevaba en su mano, reluciendo casi tanto cómo los salvajes orbes del enorme huargo que había a su lado.

 _"El Norte Recuerda..."_

* * *

 **Es mi primer historia en este fandom y estoy super nerviosa. A quién lea esto, y les guste todo lo relacionado con "Canción de Hielo y Fuego" les recomiendo que visiten el Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras". Es la Ley.**

 **Comentarios, dudas, críticas, se las agradecería siempre sinceras.**

 **Abrazos.**


	2. Fuego & Nieve

**Disclaimer: Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenece. Es propiedad de George R.R. Martin**

 **Insinuaciones Sexuales.**

* * *

 **Fuego & Nieve.**

 **Pareja:**

 **(Ygriette/Jon)**

De cuando en cuando se permitía pensar en lo que sucedería luego de que se dejase raptar. Posiblemente sería entonces una mujer más que compartiría el calor de un hombre al que probablemente jamás lograría amar. Para ella, una salvaje la idea de un empalagoso amor resultaba incluso hasta vergonzoso. Ella no era una dama débil y sureña, por tanto sólo le quedaba o aguardar a que algún pobre diablo se arriesgase a intentar raptarla con el miedo latente de que ella pelearía y por tanto si no lograba someterla lo castraría o bien, resignarse a la soledad y a la compañía intermitente de algún amante ocasional.

Pensaba en trivialidades tales cómo el hambre o el frío que sentía, cuando lo vió por primera vez, tan guapo él con sus ropajes negros y su bonita y noble cara rodeada de rizos oscuros.

Ygriette jamás quisó lucir cómo alguna sureña enamorada, y posiblemente el amor no se dió de inmediato, pero tan pronto le vió supo que o bien, se mataban o alguno terminaría raptando al otro.

Y no estaba segura de que aquel niño cuervo se atreviese, así que le tocaría a ella la tarea difícil de secuestrarlo y hacerlo su hombre.

No estaba segura de que las cosas funcionasen así, pero qué más daba.

Fueron azares del destino y de la voluntad poco convencional de los antiguos dioses, pero logró ella su cometido. Aunque bien, no fue fácil llevarselo a la cama, valió la pena. Y ahí, rodeándolo con sus delgados brazos supo que era el deseo combinado con algo que no comprendía del todo, y tampoco le interesaba comprenderlo de todo. Sólo sabía que le gustaba, que era tan cálido cómo el aliento de Jon Nieve perdido en su cuello, y tan bonito cómo su voz. La voz de aquel fiero guerrero, distorcionada en sutiles gemidos ahogados tan dulces cómo sus labios. Estaba seguro de que aquel noble guardia oscuro era tan doncella cómo esas sureñas de los vulgares cantares de Mance, pero aquello lejos de parecerle ridículo, le enternecía de alguna forma.

Sus mejillas pálidas sonrojadas, su rizos oscuros pegados a aquel rostro tan bello que el imbécil de Orell despreciaba, y su cuerpo fibroso y caliente, desafiando incluso el apellido de aquel joven bastardo tan puro cómo la nieve. Y ella era el fuego que se encargaría de consumirla, pero no sólo de eso, sino también de evaporarla. De sublevar el espíritu de aquel joven cuervo entre placeres que rídiculamente mantenía cómo prohibido.

Y cuando hubo de culminar aquella antigüa danza en la que ella veía y sentía maravillada cómo los dioses quisieron que un hombre amase a una mujer y visceversa.

¿Era aquello amor? Se preguntó la besada por el fuego tras pasarse la noche viéndolo dormir en sus brazos. No lo sabía. No le interesaba saberlo, ni comprenderlo.

Lo único que deseaba, que anhelaba ferviente era seguir teniéndolo contra los pechos, envuelto entre sus delgados brazos fruncido contra ella.

Era lo único.

 **Críticas o escupitajos, botoncito azul.**


	3. Mutuo

**Disclaimer:Canción de Hielo Y Fuego no me pertenece. Es propiedad de George R.R. Martín.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **Insinuaciomes sexuales. Slash.**

* * *

 **Mutuo.**

 **Pareja:**

 **(Jaime/Robb)**

Jaime conocía lo que era el amor. Era eso que sentía por Cersei.

Jaime conocía lo que era el deseo y la ávida lujuria. Era eso que también sentía por Cersei.

Lo que desconocía y confundía y por tanto aborrecía era sentir algo que no era normal, al menos desde su perspectiva, cuando vislumbraba al Rey en el Norte, o para él, el Rey en Pañales pasearse por ahí con una mona corona de bronce en la cabeza, oprimiendo esos rizos rojizos que tanto se moría por retorcer.

Y quizás lo que más le encendía era esa mirada azul, confundida y a la vez decidida, con vestigios de pireza e inocencia que Cersei ni en sueños volvería a poseer.

Se pasaba las noches tratando de recordarse que su hermana era la única, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos en su pútrida celda le era imposible no imaginarse a Robb Stark debajo de su cuerpo, gimiendo cómo estaba seguro, sólo él podría lograr hacerlo.

Los bastardos de los Siete se encargaron de llevarlo a su lecho, o bien, a su celda y vió su fantasía retorcida volverse realidad. Con cada encuentro era capaz de saciar aquella inquietud insana y poco a poco la cálidez del Rey le aplacaba la ansiedad. Con cada encuentro en los que sus cuerpos se enloquecían entre morbosos y abrumadores orgasmos, era capaz de sentir algo que no lograba entender. Algo que estaba seguro que compartía con el monarca en pañales debido a esas largas miradas que le dedicaba mientras se vestía con sus regias pieles que le hacían parecer el hombre que en realidad aún no era. Unas miradas tendidas y enigmáticas, teñidas de un puro azul que le enloquecía a ratos, mientras le embestía sin paro ni tregua entre estremecedores placeres.

Su última noche, mientras su Rey se vestía y cómo siempre le miraba, sintió algo más. Cómo una inexplicable desesperanza. Cómo un desasociego exasperador. Cómo si algo le apretase el pecho y no le dejase respirar.

-Jaime...-Primera vez en todas sus movidas noches que no le llamaba "Matarreyes". El rubio le miró, perdiéndolo en sus esmeraldas que esa ocasión no relucían su usual arrogancia. Sino algo que también dejaron entrever los azules ojos del Rey.

-¿Qué?

-Te besaré...-Jaime no reaccionó hasta que una cálida boca cubrió sus labios y tiernamente besó su ser. Jaime no fue capaz de rechazarlo, sino que lo aferró y encendió aquel dulce contacto con fuego salvaje de caricias osadas. Al apartarse, sin embargo, tuvo un regusto amargo.

-Siento que esto es una jodida despedida, Robb...-El Rey en el Norte se apartó de él, dejando su mano par el último, disfrutando de esa cálidez unos últimos momentos, antes de observarle de nuevo.

Observarle y sonreír.

-Adiós Jaime...

Se fue antes de dejarle despedirse también.

Aquella noche no pudo dormir. Al día siguiente tampoco y antes de caerse de borracho por un vino viejo que lady Catelyn dejó cordialmente para él, la pelirroja llegó y le dejó marcharse en compañía de una vaca de ojos azules, necia cómo una mula y tan rubia cómo los jodidos dragones.

Pensó muchas noches en volver a ver esos ojos azules y ese rostro cálido que por breves tiempos amó y le amaron. Y su sentir hubo desaparecido la tarde en la que uno de los campesinos que se encontraron por el camino, le dijo, tanto a él cómo a la moza que el Rey en el Norte había muerto y la cabeza de Viento Gris había sido cosida al cuerpo que alguna vez, él llegó a amar.

 **Críticas y escupitajos, en el botón azul.**


End file.
